Kim Yoo Jung
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김유정 / Kim Yoo Jung *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y Cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Hermana Mayor/Actriz Kim Yeon Jung *'Agencia:' Sidus HQ Dramas *Convenience Store Saet Byul (Lifetime, 2020) *Clean with Passion for Now (jTBC, 2018) *Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) *Love Cell 2 (Naver's TV Cast, 2015) *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *Love Cell (Naver's TV Cast, 2014) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *The Crying Woman (KBS, 2014) *Golden Rainbow (MBC, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *Mom, I'm Sorry (EBS, 2011) *Pure Pumpkin Flower (SBS, 2010) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child (KBS2, 2010) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Paradise (SBS, 2009) *Tamra, The Island (MBC, 2009) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *The Painter of Wind (SBS, 2008) *Formidable Rivals (KBS2, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) *Belle (KBS1, 2007) *My Older Sister (MBC, 2006) *Thank You Life (KBS2, 2006) *Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) Temas para Dramas * After Love tema para Love Cell (2014) Películas *The Night of the 8th Day (2020) *Golden Slumber (2018) *Because I Love You (2016) *Circle of Atonement (2015) *ROOM 731 (2014) *Elegant Lies (2014) *Commitment (2013) *The Nutcracker in 3D'' (2012)'' *Paradise (2009) *Living Death (2009) *Haeundae (2009) *Unforgettable (2008) *The Chaser (2008) *Rainbow Eyes (2007) *Bank Attack (2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *Lump Sugar (2006) *Forbidden Floor: 4 Horror Tales (2006) *All For Love (2005) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) *DMZ (2004) Temas para Películas *''Santa'' tema para All For Love (2005) Programas de TV *Kim Yoo Jung’s Half Holiday in Italy (Lifetime Channel, 2019) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2014-2016) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2014) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014) * Seven Tasters (MBC, 2014) * Running Man (SBS, 2013) * I’m Real (QTV, 2013) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) * Environment Special (KBS1, 2012) * New Life for Children (MBC, 2012) * Just Like That Show (Tooniverse, 2011) * I Would Really Like to Be on Television (Channel 1, 2011) * 26th Children's Green Song Contest (KBS1, 2011) * Our Greatest Gift (MBC, 2011) Teatro * Chorus of Angels (2008) Anuncios *'2018:' Laneige *'2017:' FILA Classic *'2017:' MEDITOUCH *'2017:' Lapalette (bolsos) *'2017:' Goyang High School of Arts *'2017:' D'Live Plus *'2016-2017:' Shoemarker *'2016:' Yalgae TV *'2016:' HI-yo *'2016:' Shinhan Financial *'2016:' D'LIVE cable broadcast *'2016:' Skono (shoes) *'2016:' KangaROOS (shoes) *'2016:' Samsonite Red *'2015-2017:' JULIUS Watch *'2015-2017:' Skin Food *'2015-2017:' Cho Jung Sparkling Mineral Water *'2015:' Medicare Touch *'2015:' Mr. Pizza *'2014-2017:' Winia *'2014:' Orion Choco Pie *'2013:' Samsung Galaxy Pop *'2013:' Nintendo 3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf (con Kim So Hyun, Park Bo Young) *'2012-2015:' OUUZ *'2012-2013:' Ivy Club (con EXO) *'2012-2013:' Seoul Milk (con Yeo Jin Goo) *'2012:' Merry Girls *'2012:' Nintendogs + Cats (con Kim So Hyun) *'2012: '''Baroker *'2012:' Giordano (con Yeo Jin Goo, So Ji Sub, Shin Min Ah) *'2012: Seoul Milk Infant Milk *'''2012: Derma-B *'2012:' Tall Plus *'2012:' Samsung Bubble Shot 2 (con Han Ga In) *'2012: '''Domino's Pizza Double Crust Primo (con Kim Soo Hyun) *'2010:' RediM *'2008:' Oral-B Toothbrush *'2005:' Jeong-gwan New City *'2005:' Vilac Bone Health Milk *'2005:' Uljin Organic Food Exhibition *'2005:' Korea Housing Finance Corporation *'2005:' The Original Dimchae *'2005:' LG CNS *'2005:' Nyanya *'2005:' Jaenueng Education Institute *'2005: Lotte Department Store - Children's Day Gift Blowout *'2005: '''Shin Dong-ah Construction - Familie *'2005: Toreore *'2005:' National Agricultural Cooperative Federation *'2005:' Ace Bed (con Kim Sang Min) *'2004:' Hyundai Mobis *'2004:' Comfort *'2004:' Korea Racing Authority *'2004:' Maeil Dairy - Enyo Chlorella *'2004:' SK Telecom Tomorrow Factory *'2004:' Post Cornflakes *'2004:' Tongyang Life Insurance *'2004: '''Medi Form; Medi Touch *'2004:' Hanwha Dream in Green Apartment *'2004: Ultra Construction - Chamnuri *'''2004: LG Pastel Aromatherapy *'2004: '''Shinhan Smile *'2004:' Altwell *'2003:' Takult Ace *'2003:' Allerman *'2003:' Carrefour Kimchi refrigerator; TV *'2003:' Spark *'2003:' Cown Sando Vídeos Musicales *Kim Jae Hwan - Begin Again (2019) *Seulong - 7E77 ME B43Y (2015) *SunBee - Srrr (2013) *JIN - Gone (2013) *Take Hyun - The Arrival (2012) *Lee Seung Gi - Return (2012) *Seung Ri - V.V.I.P (2011) *Varios Artistas - White Christmas (2004) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones * W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) * Epik High - Happen Ending en vivo (2014) * W-Foundation - Talk About Love (2014) Premios Eventos de Moda * '''2013' Salon Du Chocolat (Seúl) * 2012 Salon Du Chocolat (París) * 2012 Miss Gee Collection - Fall/Winter (Seúl) * 2004 Anabada Charity Fashion Show for Underprivileged Children (Seúl) Embajadora de Buena Voluntad * 2014 Centro de Voluntarios de Corea * 2014 Gira Global en Seúl (Run@Seoul) (con Jang Hyuk) * 2013 58va Celebración Nacional del Día de los Caídos (Galardonada con el "Amor por el Árbol Nacional" insignia de la presidenta, Park Geun Hye) * 2012 Prevención del Abuso Infantil en la provincia de Gyeonggi * 2012 Embajadora de la Juventud del Ministerio de Igualdad de Género y Familia (con Lee Min Ho) * 2010 Administración de Alimentos y Medicamentos para Niños * 2010 Periódico de Niños Blue House * 2004 Asociación de Acogimiento Familiar de Corea Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Seoul Geumho Elementary School. **Seoul Daemyeong Elementary School. **Daehwa Elementary School. **Daesong Middle School. **Hongik University Girls's High School (Actualmente). *'Debut: ' **'Show:' Mini Doll Contest (2003). **'CF:' Crown Sando (2003). **'Drama:' Freezing Point (2004). **'Película:' DMZ (2004). *'Especialidades:' El tambor, el canto, la cocina. *'Familia:' Kim Sang Tae (Padre), Mok Sun Mi (Madre), Kim Boo Geun (Hermano Mayor) y Kim Yeon Jung (Hermana Mayor) *Considerada como "La hermana pequeña de Corea" ya que inició su carrera cuando era una niña, ahora ella ha sido llamada "Hada Sageuk" después de protagonizar varios dramas populares de género histórico en su carrera. *Confesó que cuando era niña un sasaeng fan intentó secuestrarla: “cuando estaba en educación básica, una vez hubo un extraño que afirmó ser mi padre”. Este sujeto fue a su escuela primaria a buscarla para presuntamente llevarla a casa, según le dijo luego un profesor a la joven. Por suerte, la profesora le preguntó previamente a Yu Jeong si lo conocía y llamó a la policia luego de que ella dijera que no, por lo que el acosador no tuvo éxito y no logró llevársela. *En el programa Happy Together dijo que tiene interés en Bobby de IKON, ya que le gusta su música y su sonrisa. *En la entrevistas de MBC, “Radio Star” confeso que tuvo un novio por mas de 300 días. *El año 2015 rechazo protagonizar el drama cheer up! debido a problemas de horario.- * El 27 de octubre en una entrevista le preguntaron sobre la gran química que tuvo con su coprotagonista del drama Love in the Moonligh y Kim Yoo Jung respondió: “Incluso mi mamá y mi hermana estaban preocupadas y me preguntaban, ‘¿Estás segura de que en realidad no te gusta Park Bo Gum?’”. *El 13 de noviembre, Kim Yoo Jung acudió como invitada a 2 Days & 1 Night realizaron una a Par bo gum, tras los saludos, cuando Cha Tae Hyun mencionó que hoy tenían a un invitado especial y giró la cámara del teléfono hacia Kim Yoo Jung, Park Bo Gum indirectamente comentó su belleza diciendo: “¿La invitada de hoy es una muñeca?” . Los 2 compañeros se saludaron dulcemente, mientras Park Bo Gum continuaba: " Qué bonita” *El 5 de junio del 2017 rechazó protagonizar School 2017 mediante un comunicado de su compañía. *Se presentó en el programa Knowing Bros junto a Yoon Kyun Sang el co-protagonista del drama 'Clean with Passion for Now', revelando en el episodio que suele llamar "hyung" (hermano mayor, utilizado primordialmente entre hombres) en lugar de "oppa" (hermano mayor, de una mujer a un hombre). Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial *Weibo *Cyworld *Instagram Galería Kim Yoo Jung8.jpg Kim Yoo Jung7.jpg Kim Yoo Jung6.jpg Kim Yoo Jung.jpg Kim_Yoo_Jung1.jpg Kim Yoo Jung4.jpg Kim Yoo Jung3.jpg Kim Yoo Jung2.jpg Videografía Kim Yoo Jung - Happy|Happy Categoría:Sidus HQ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo